


Something that kept her safe

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Charloe - Fandom, Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charloe 500, F/M, Memory Loss, Monroe the best nurse in the world, after Pottsboro, hurt/comfort Charloe style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: After Monroe rescues her from that bar in Pottsboro, Charlie is struggling to remember what happened. He helps her jog her memory and she finds some comfort in it.





	Something that kept her safe

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second offering for the Charloe 500. I couldn't resist. It was in the back of my mind ever since I saw it on the Good Ship Charloe's prompts. Once more I've tried to keep to the 500 words. It's crazy how much you can say in few words if you choose the right words.

Charlie was too tired to move. Her mind was jumbled with images and feelings. That village, yeah, Pottsboro Then what? The bar… The disgusting but warm stew. The weird guys. Monroe with concern in his eyes and bloody hands. The rain. She tried but it wouldn’t come to her. What had happened? Her head hurt.

After a while, she gave up. Her eyelids were too heavy and her mind too mushy : time to sleep.

Dark shadows, hands on her body and she was falling. A hand under her shirt. No, no, no, no!

“Charlotte,“ the voice was grating but it was more solid than those shadows invading her personal space, “Charlotte, wake up.“ Her eyes fluttered open.

Her gaze was met with a frowning dark eyed Monroe, too close, and yet close enough, for comfort. He gave her more water. She was parched, fuck, she was sweating like a pig. She sat up. Monroe still crouching next to her in the flickering firelight. 

“Feeling better?“ His voice was… was it kind?

“I think so,“ her voice raspy, “what happened?“ She saw his eyes widen, his jaw clench. He searched her eyes before he spoke :

“You don’t remember?“

“Why else would I be asking?“ She finally had enough energy to snap at him.

“Do you feel strong enough to eat?“ She narrowed her eyes : what the fuck was wrong with him? Was he in the race to be the best nurse in the world? 

“Not hungry. I just want to know what happened.“ She didn’t mean to sound harsh, he had saved her from something, hadn’t he? She could still see his concerned face as she was drifting into something… Water? Drugged, she had been drugged. That much she knew.

“Okay,“ he started, his voice low, his gaze lower, “I followed you into Pottsboro. There was a bar. You picked the seediest place …“

“They didn’t have any other place to eat,“ she shot back, starting to remember. 

“Saw you eat from the window. Before I knew it, you were fighting off a bunch of guys. You were unsteady, drugged, but still fighting.“ 

She nodded, images flooding her mind. Oh fuck. She shivered, her teeth chattering. He dropped a blanket over her, as if he were afraid to touch her.

“Did.. Did..?“ Come on just say it girl!

“No. I got there in time. I…“

“You killed them,“ her voice steely, “you killed them, right?“

“All of them.“ His gaze found hers : glittering but unapologetic. She closed her eyes. The blanket was warming her bones.

“Thanks,“ she whispered.

“Anytime Charlotte. Just don’t…“ She looked up, he hadn’t moved, his gaze still on her face, “I don’t want to have to save your sorry ass again. Not like this.“

His eyes so blue and there was something else… Must be the remnants of the fever; or else, she could spy something else. Something that didn’t make sense. Something she carried back into herself as she drifted into slumber, something that kept her safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm really enjoying the Charloe 500, both as a reader and a writer!
> 
> To my dear loyal readers : I'm sorry for taking so much time in updating 'Blossom', this piece was distracting me from editing the next chapter. Hopefully I won't be distracted this time!


End file.
